This Isn't Home
by duvessa ravenstone
Summary: sigh It's a fangirl story. I don't usually do this. But I'm giving you the backstory, if you like it comment, and I'll actually post the story. . . Completely AU! ObiOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Backstory**

This is an AU look at the SW universe, in which our OC gets thrown into. Now everyone goes, "Poor little Earth Girl. . . Awww." Allright, enought of that. There are quite a few differences, but I'll go over what hasn't changed. Anakin's mother still died. Anakin still lost his arm during the battle with Dooku, and Anakin and Padme still got married. The clone wars are still going. That's Episode 2, now onto Episode 3, here's where it may get confusing. . .

Everything is the same, up to the part where Anakin starts having the dreams about Padme, and her dying in childbirth. Instead of keeping it to himself, or getting the _awesome _scoffs advice from Master Yoda. He confides in his former Master, and brother in arms, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though his Master had his suspicions, he tells Anakin that they must tell the council. Anakin is unsure, but Obi-Wan says, "I will stand by you, no matter what the outcome." With a renewed sense of purpose, they face the council together.

The Council is floored by this revalation of the "Chosen One" 's secret marriage to the Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala. This is something that shakes the balance of the very code of the Jedi Order. Anakin believing he is going to be expelled from the order, and lose any chance of saving his beloved wife; is uncharacteristically quiet. Obi-Wan steps foward, taking up his former padawan's defense.

"The Jedi have stood as a beacon of light for over a thousand years, and now, when we look out to the future, it is unreadable to us. It is not because of the Sith, it is because we have blinded ourselves to the changes that must happen within our own Order." The council is taken aback by this, but Obi-Wan continues. "We try to deny ourselves the most basic of emotions, and I have found that being Master to my former apprentice, those emotions are what make us who we are." Master Kenobi, pressed onward, "Anakin is not the first Jedi to love another. You all know this." The council is silent. "We need to re-evaluate where we stand." he finished, calmly. "You certainly are worthy of your title, Master Kenobi." said Master Gallia, coming to stand with Anakin and his Master. "You are a wise negotiator." Then to the rest of the council, she said, "He is right. We must address this. We must change." The council sends the two Jedi away, and deliberates on this matter.

After much deliberation, the council comes to a verdict. Jedi will be allowed to love. To form attachments, and raise families. (I know it's wierd.)

Obi-Wan helps Anakin begin to sort out his nightmares, trying to find the cause.

Palpatine is unnerved by this change in the Jedi, as it threatens to destroy his plans of turning Skywalker. He calls the young Knight to him to discuss this matter. (No opera house scene in this) He tells the Tragedy of Darth Plagieus the Wise, hinting at the power Anakin could achieve, should he choose to learn it. Realizing that something is wrong, Anakin confronts his long-time mentor, "How do you know these things?" The only answer is Palpatine darkly saying, "You know. Use my knowledge, it's the only way you can save Padme." Taking out his lightsaber and igniting it, Anakin exclaims, "You're the Sith Lord." Palpatine does not deny it, but continues on, trying to turn the young Jedi. Anakin switched on his comlink btwn. himself and Obi-Wan, broadcasting Palpatine's confession to him. Obi-Wan gathers a few Jedi Knights, along with Master's Windu and Yoda, and a detachment of clones; racing to the Chancellor's offices.

Once they arrive, a fierce battle ensues, when he realizes that Anakin has betrayed him, and ends with the Chancellor's death. With his last breath, he says, "You have doomed Padme." The words haunt Anakin, but Obi-Wan is there to help himself and Padme through this. When Padme finally goes into labor, and delivers twins, she lives. Relieving Anakin of his horrible nightmare. Everything is as it should be.

Padme takes over the Senate as the New Supreme Chancellor. The Seperatist threat still exists, but with the death of Lord Sidious, their resolve is shattered. Most surrender, but the few that still remain are a threat. The Clone Wars are, for all intents and purposes, ended, and the galaxy is once again at peace.

**AN: I know it's confusing, and rushed, but the story will be alot better. I just wanted to give some backstory so noone is reading this going, "WTF?" I would appreciate comments, cause they will determine whether or not I post this story up. **


	2. Prologue

**Title: **This Isn't Home

**Summary:** Duvessa is just another girl from Earth, Obi-Wan's just another Jedi from a Galaxy far, far away. . . Please don't kill me! It's the evil plot bunnies fault, who whisper to me at night. . .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own em', so don't sue! I'm just playing with them! The OC is mine though!

**AN:** sigh I once promised myself I would never write a rutting fangirl story. . .but it seems some promises are bound to be broken. Damn all you people who write such good stories like this! You've turned me to the dark path, I just hope it doesn't forever dominate my destiny. . .lol deep breath Here goes.

**Present Day, California.**

Today was a good day, Duvessa didn't have a care in the world as she drove along the empty road at night. Her car window was down, and she loved the feel of the icy wind flowing through her hair. _Yes, _she thought happily. _Today is a good day. _Those thoughts were about to get shattered.

**In a Galaxy, far far away. . .**

Obi-Wan awoke in a cold sweat, to the comforting darkness of his room. It wasn't often he found comfort in such things, but lately. . . He sighed, burying his head in his hands. "The dreams again, Master?" he heard Anakin ask, who was standing at his doorway, with a worried look on his face. Obi-Wan jumped, despite himself, and then chastized himself for letting a dream get him so worked up. "It was nothing, Anakin." he said, giving a small smile. "You should get some rest, or do you want me to best you in another saber match tommorow?" The former padawan let the matter go, his old master would talk when he needed to. Then he scoffed, "The only reason you won is because I _let _you, Master. I won't go as easy on you this time." Obi-Wan chuckled, "I'm terrified." he said, teasingly. Anakin smiled, "Goodnight, my master. Sleep well." he said seriously. The older Jedi waved off his unrelenting friend, "Get." Then, before the unruly young man could get a word in edgewise, he used the Force to quickly shut the door, efficiently cutting of anymore argument from Anakin.

Obi-Wan lay back, the dream still clinging to his tired mind. He quieted his mind, trying to heed his former advice to Anakin.

_**Dreams pass in time.**_

The Jedi Knight rubbed his eyes, groaning. If only he could really believe that. . .

**Present Day, California**

Duvessa had been driving along, she had only passed a few cars on her way out here, but she liked it that way. She was rounding a corner, when she saw the blazing light of another car's headlights. She swerved away, but that aimed her into the rocky cliffs on the side of the road! She hit the brakes, but knew she wouldn't stop in time. She closed her eyes, _Didn't think it would end like this. . ._ she thought, feeling the car impact, and saw her world turn white. . .

**In A Galaxy, Far Far Away. . .**

Obi-Wan and Anakin had been sparring for hours, but Anakin had yet to win a match against his former master. Obi-Wan was getting tired, but he'd be damned if he'd let Anakin win. He still had his pride. Anakin stood in a defensive stance, sweating profusely, a small smirk on his face. "Are you getting tired, Master?" The older Jedi gave a derisive snort, "You wish." Anakin attacked, and Obi-Wan blocked it, locking the two of them together. "I'd hate to hurt you, _old man."_ said Anakin, only loud enough for him to hear. Obi-Wan was starting to get annoyed. He pushed Anakin back, vaulting over his head, and sweeping his feet out from under him. Obi-Wan pressed his knee to Anakin's chest, pinning him, and held the lightsaber to his throat. "Well," he started, catching his breath. "You can tell your wife and children how you let this _old man_ beat you, yet again." Obi-Wan smirked, as Anakin groaned, burying his face in his hands. Anakin moved to get up, but his former Master still had him pinned. Anakin sighed, "Allright, allright." he started, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry for the old man bit." Obi-Wan got up, offering his hand to Anakin, gratefully the younger man took it, and let Obi-Wan pull him to his feet. "Come on." said, Obi-Wan, clapping Anakin on the shoulder, and hooking his lightsaber to his belt. "Padme will have my head, if your late two days in a row. . ."

Obi-Wan was getting ready to go over to Anakin and his family's apartment. Even though Anakin could've easily gone to his own apartment, and gotten ready, he was in _Obi-Wan's_ fresher, using _his_ shower. He gave an exasperated sigh, then chuckled, "Some things never change. . ." Obi-Wan was walking into the kitchen to grab a glass to get some water, when the vision hit him. He cried out in agony, the glass falling from his grasp, and shattering on the floor.

**flash**

_A woman, in a strange vehicle, driving along a dark road. . ._

_Turning, a corner, all that can be seen are bright lights. . ._

_Turning sharply, straight into a rock wall. . ._

_White light, and pain. . ._

**flash**

Anakin had just finished getting dressed, when he heard the sound of glass shattering, and Obi-Wan crying out in agony. He ran into the kitchen, and was greeted with a horrifying sight. His former master lie on the floor, convulsing, and his robes being ripped to shreds from the shards of glass covering the floor. "Master!" he cried, at his side in an instant. He gently picked him up off the floor, cradling his head in his lap. "Master? Come on, Obi-Wan, snap out of it, please. . ." he said, trying to keep the older Jedi from hurting himself. The siezure stopped as soon as it had started, and Obi-Wan lay still in his former padawan's arms. The only comfort Anakin took, was the fact that he was still breathing. He quickly lifted Obi-Wan up in his arms, and raced to the Temple healers.

_**End of Prologue**_

**AN: This is the part where you tell me what you think about it so far. . . I live for reviews, now don't make me hunt you down to get them! **


End file.
